duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Mode Change Card (Gallery)
This is a gallery for the Mode Change Cards in the OCG between DMR-01 to DMR-12, DMX-12, DMX-24 and Year 10, Year 11, Year 12, Year 13 of Promotional cards. dmr1-20m.jpg|Lovely Heart (DMR-01) dmr1-22m.jpg|Hot Spring - Invincible Time (DMR-01) dmr1-28m.jpg|Miracle Re Born (DMR-01) dmr1-30m.jpg|Mars Gil Hydra, the Explosive (DMR-01) dmr1-34m.jpg|Hyperspatial Gaial Hole (DMR-01) dmr1-45m.jpg|Hyperspatial Mother Hole (DMR-01) dmr1-53am.jpg|Zabi Rigel, Dragon Bone Keel (DMR-01) Dmr1-59am.jpg|Hydra Gilsaurus (DMR-01) dmr1-60am.jpg|Boost, Crimson Lord (DMR-01) dmr1-62am.jpg|Dragonic Pippi (DMR-01) dmr1-81m.jpg|Aqua Jet (DMR-01) dmr1-90m.jpg|Kitarou, the Cursed Corpse (DMR-01) dmr1-95m.jpg|Raging Apache Lizard (DMR-01) dmr1-105m.jpg|Idaten Kid (DMR-01) dmr1-109m.jpg|Jasmine, Mist Faerie (DMR-01) dmr2-7m.jpg|Aqua Jet (Charging Brotherhood!) (DMR-02) dmr2-12m.jpg|Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress (DMR-02) dmr2-20m.jpg|Hyperspatial Gotsusan Hole (DMR-02) dmr2-21m.jpg|Shan Bell, Light Weapon (DMR-02) dmr2-24am.jpg|Thunder Tiger (DMR-02) dmr2-24bm.jpg|Thunder Tiger (DMR-02) dmr2-43m.jpg|Hyperspatial Raiden Hole (DMR-02) dmr2-46m.jpg|Iron Arm Tribe (DMR-02) dmr2-52m.jpg|Deis Melnia, the Aqua Shadow (DMR-02) dmr3-9m.jpg|Intense Vacuuming Twist (DMR-03) dmr3-10m.jpg|Zabi Libra, Lord of Demons (DMR-03) dmr3-14m.jpg|Prin Prin, the Eternal (DMR-03) dmr3-26m.jpg|Come On Pippi (DMR-03) dmr3-30m.jpg|Jealousy Shan, the Greedy (DMR-03) dmr3-34m.jpg|Aqua Humpty (DMR-03) dmr4-10m.jpg|Super Move! My Explosive Flame!! (DMR-04) dmr4-13m.jpg|Quattro Fang, Burning Soul (DMR-04) dmr4-20m.jpg|Super Move! Absolute Despair!! (DMR-04) dmr4-26m.jpg|Mr. Aqua (DMR-04) dmr4-32m.jpg|Victorious Apache Urara (DMR-04) dmr4-35m.jpg|Power of Our Friendship! (DMR-04) dmr5-19m.jpg|Cyber Kuhn, Super Hacker (DMR-05) dmr5-24m.jpg|Suffocation Cloak, Shadow of Atrophy (DMR-05) dmr5-26m.jpg|Filefish Jacket, Shadow of Torture (DMR-05) dmr5-38m.jpg|Miss Mei, Forest of Sleeping (DMR-05) dmr5-42m.jpg|Codename Oraora Leone (DMR-05) dmr5-43m.jpg|Yosakoi, Leader of Spirits (DMR-05) dmr5-55m.jpg|Necrodragon Onbashi Raon (DMR-05) dmr5-62m.jpg|Moel, Ogre Princess (DMR-05) dmr5-67m.jpg|Dontaku Giant (DMR-05) dmr5-75m.jpg|Gachapinchi, Invasion Guardian (DMR-05) dmr5-85m.jpg|Aqua Intern (DMR-05) dmr5-86m.jpg|Brain Storm (DMR-05) dmr5-100m.jpg|Ikki and Kumasan, Ogre Beasts (DMR-05) dmr5-108m.jpg|Nagurikomi Ikuzou (DMR-05) dmr6-6m.jpg|Codefight Alibi Trick (DMR-06) dmr6-14m.jpg|Wedding Gate (DMR-06) dmr6-17m.jpg|Princess Prin, the Curious (DMR-06) dmr6-22m.jpg|Saint Flash, Secret Ore Flow (DMR-06) dmr6-29m.jpg|Moel, Love Sniper (DMR-06) dmr6-40m.jpg|Surfer Charger (DMR-06) dmr6-43m.jpg|Candle Service, Heaven Descent to Goodness (DMR-06) dmr6-55m.jpg|Lifeplan Charger (DMR-06) dmr7-14m.jpg|Toramaru GGG, Armored Oni Beast (DMR-07) dmr7-19m.jpg|Pepper Silva of Betrayal (DMR-07) dmr7-20m.jpg|Funk Clap Rhapsody of Hope (DMR-07) dmr7-33m.jpg|Niyare (DMR-07) dmr7-38m.jpg|Metafiction, Ruler of Fiction (DMR-07) dmr7-42m.jpg|Aqua Teacher (DMR-07) dmr7-51m.jpg|Moel Go, Explosive Oni Princess (DMR-07) dmx12b-63.jpg|Corteo, Spirit Knight (DMX-12) dmx12b-86.jpg|Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian (DMX-12) dmx12b-94.jpg|Falconer, Lightfang Ninja (DMX-12) dmx12b-97.jpg|Energy Stream (DMX-12) dmx12b-100.jpg|Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet (DMX-12) dmx12b-104.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe (DMX-12) dmr8-11m.jpg|Pepper, Golden Fighter (DMR-08) dmr8-21m.jpg|Prin, Reversal Princess (DMR-08) dmr8-31m.jpg|Moel, Love Attack (DMR-08) dmr8-34m.jpg|Silva, Golden Fighter (DMR-08) dmr8-37m.jpg|Kyumanomee, Support Guardian (DMR-08) dmr8-46m.jpg|Doll Finn, Burial Guardian (DMR-08) dmr8-49m.jpg|Onidotsuki, Hammer Rascal (DMR-08) dmr9-15m.jpg|Fleece, Satori's Whirlwind (DMR-09) dmr9-19m.jpg|Ikari, Hustle Commander (DMR-09)‎ dmr9-21m.jpg|Ragnarok, the Clock (DMR-09)‎ dmr9-27m.jpg|Devil Hand (DMR-09) dmr9-37m.jpg|Prin, Domineering Princess (DMR-09) ‎ dmr9-40m.jpg|Pearljam, Faerie Left God (DMR-09) ‎ dmr9-41m.jpg|Massive Attack, Battle Attacking Right God (DMR-09) ‎ dmr9-44m.jpg|Izumo (DMR-09)‎ dmr9-45m.jpg|Nichiren, Izanai's Invitation (DMR-09)‎ dmr9-61m.jpg|Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon (DMR-09) ‎ dmr9-73m.jpg‎|Schreiber, Vizier of Strictness (DMR-09) dmr9-94m.jpg‎|Like a Rolling Storm (DMR-09) dmr9-98m.jpg|Nine, Zero Zero (DMR-09) ‎ dmr9-101m.jpg|Slash All Evil, Secret Outrage (DMR-09) ‎ dmr9-108m.jpg‎|Kerasas, Start Dash (DMR-09) dmr10-6m.jpg|Jesus Mary Chain, True Flashing Right God (DMR-10) dmr10-7m.jpg|Bloody Valentine, Holy Princess Left God (DMR-10) dmr10-9m.jpg|Perfect Lily, Purity Devotee (DMR-10) dmr10-15m.jpg|Dan Crowley, Infinity Shot (DMR-10) dmr10-20m.jpg|God Wall, God Trick (DMR-10) dmr10-23m.jpg|Shizuku, Water Byte (DMR-10) dmr10-25m.jpg|Kooman, Hell Prince (DMR-10) dmr10-27m.jpg|Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash (DMR-10) dmr10-37m.jpg|Alice, Codebreaker (DMR-10) dmr10-50m.jpg|Lalala Life, Faerie Trick (DMR-10) dmr11-6m.jpg|British ROCK, Shentonginus (DMR-11) dmr11-13m.jpg|Katsuking GANG, Victorage Caliber (DMR-11) dmr11-18m.jpg|Faerie Shower (DMR-11) dmr11-20m.jpg|Bhutan POP, Shenton (DMR-11) dmr11-21m.jpg|Wired, Spirit Knight Right God (DMR-11) dmr11-23m.jpg|Love Parade, Light Weapon Left God (DMR-11) dmr11-26m.jpg|Katsudon GO!, Victorage (DMR-11) dmr11-46m.jpg|Flame Suicide Bomb (DMR-11) dmr11-51m.jpg|Inuhakka, Inga's Mamorukami (DMR-11) dmr11-53m.jpg|Testa Rossa, Heartbeat Heat (DMR-11) dmr12-9m.jpg|The Stop, Armageddon (DMR-12) dmr12-14m.jpg|Glenmalt, Explosive Swordsman (DMR-12) dmr12-18m.jpg|Prin, My Graduation (DMR-12) dmr12-21m.jpg|Kigunashion, Pure White Wings (DMR-12) dmr12-26m.jpg|Bhutan Jackson, Thriller Dance (DMR-12) dmr12-28m.jpg|Katsudon DASH, God Eater (DMR-12) dmr12-30m.jpg|Outrage Team Exile (DMR-12) dmr12-39m.jpg|Bat Mask, Aqua Warrior (DMR-12) dmr12-48m.jpg|Goromaru Global, Baribari Friends (DMR-12) dmx24-8.jpg|All Delete (DMX-24) dmx24-13.jpg|DNA Spark (DMX-24) dmx24-17.jpg|Unidentified Objective (DMX-24) dmx24-23.jpg|Rumbling Terahorn (DMX-24) dmx24-24.jpg|Sanctuary of the Mother (DMX-24) dmx24-31.jpg|Kirino Giant (DMX-24) dmx24-32.jpg|King Poisonous Mushroom (DMX-24) dmx24-33.jpg|Kernel, Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental (DMX-24) dmx24-35.jpg|Prometheus, Splash Axe (DMX-24) dmx24-37.jpg|Dark Life (DMX-24) dmx24-39.jpg|Johnny Walker, Exploding Mask (DMX-24) dmx24-40.jpg|Acroite, Start Dash (DMX-24) dmx24-41.jpg|Mypad, Start Dash (DMX-24) dmx24-46.jpg|Topgear, Start Dash (DMX-24) dmx24-54.jpg|Hot Spring Crimson Meow (DMX-24) dm-p42-y10.jpg|Energy Stream (Promotional) dm-p43-y10.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe (Promotional) dm-p44-y10.jpg|Heaven's Gate (Promotional) dm-p16-y11.jpg|Zabi Claw, Dark Warrior (Promotional) dm-p17-y11.jpg|Faerie Life (Promotional) dm-p18-y11.jpg|Emergency Typhoon (Promotional) dm-p19-y11.jpg|Tiger Boy, the Ogre Beast (Promotional) dm-p21-y11.jpg|Straight, Fighting Ogre (Promotional) dm-p24-y12.jpg|Drago Revolver, Gungun Gunman (Promotional) dm-p25-y12.jpg|Dorapon, Little Gunman (Promotional) dm-p26-y12.jpg|Jenny, the Suicide Doll (Promotional) dm-p41-y12.jpg|Aqua Surfer (Promotional) dm-p42-y12.jpg|Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon (Promotional) dm-p90-y12.jpg|Katsudon DASH, God Eater (Promotional) dm-p10-y13.jpg|Codename Balga Ragon (Promotional) dm-p14-y13.jpg|Batoraio, Victory Blastdragon (Promotional)(Promotional) dm-p86-y12.jpg|Terror Pit (Promotional) dm-p87-y12.jpg|Maeterl, Beautiful Sunday (Promotional) dm-p88-y12.jpg|Berlin, Bell Gravekeeper (Promotional) dm-p89-y12.jpg|Purification Trap (Promotional) dmr1-20m.jpg|Lovely Heart (DMR-01) dmr1-22m.jpg|Hot Spring - Invincible Time (DMR-01) dmr1-28m.jpg|Miracle Re Born (DMR-01) dmr1-30m.jpg|Mars Gil Hydra, the Explosive (DMR-01) dmr1-34m.jpg|Hyperspatial Gaial Hole (DMR-01) dmr1-45m.jpg|Hyperspatial Mother Hole (DMR-01) dmr1-53am.jpg|Zabi Rigel, Dragon Bone Keel (DMR-01) Dmr1-59am.jpg|Hydra Gilsaurus (DMR-01) dmr1-60am.jpg|Boost, Crimson Lord (DMR-01) dmr1-62am.jpg|Dragonic Pippi (DMR-01) dmr1-81m.jpg|Aqua Jet (DMR-01) dmr1-90m.jpg|Kitarou, the Cursed Corpse (DMR-01) dmr1-95m.jpg|Raging Apache Lizard (DMR-01) dmr1-105m.jpg|Idaten Kid (DMR-01) dmr1-109m.jpg|Jasmine, Mist Faerie (DMR-01) dmr2-7m.jpg|Aqua Jet (Charging Brotherhood!) (DMR-02) dmr2-12m.jpg|Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress (DMR-02) dmr2-20m.jpg|Hyperspatial Gotsusan Hole (DMR-02) dmr2-21m.jpg|Shan Bell, Light Weapon (DMR-02) dmr2-24am.jpg|Thunder Tiger (DMR-02) dmr2-24bm.jpg|Thunder Tiger (DMR-02) dmr2-43m.jpg|Hyperspatial Raiden Hole (DMR-02) dmr2-46m.jpg|Iron Arm Tribe (DMR-02) dmr2-52m.jpg|Deis Melnia, the Aqua Shadow (DMR-02) dmr3-9m.jpg|Intense Vacuuming Twist (DMR-03) dmr3-10m.jpg|Zabi Libra, Lord of Demons (DMR-03) dmr3-14m.jpg|Prin Prin, the Eternal (DMR-03) dmr3-26m.jpg|Come On Pippi (DMR-03) dmr3-30m.jpg|Jealousy Shan, the Greedy (DMR-03) dmr3-34m.jpg|Aqua Humpty (DMR-03) dmr4-10m.jpg|Super Move! My Explosive Flame!! (DMR-04) dmr4-13m.jpg|Quattro Fang, Burning Soul (DMR-04) dmr4-20m.jpg|Super Move! Absolute Despair!! (DMR-04) dmr4-26m.jpg|Mr. Aqua (DMR-04) dmr4-32m.jpg|Victorious Apache Urara (DMR-04) dmr4-35m.jpg|Power of Our Friendship! (DMR-04) dmr5-19m.jpg|Cyber Kuhn, Super Hacker (DMR-05) dmr5-24m.jpg|Suffocation Cloak, Shadow of Atrophy (DMR-05) dmr5-26m.jpg|Filefish Jacket, Shadow of Torture (DMR-05) dmr5-38m.jpg|Miss Mei, Forest of Sleeping (DMR-05) dmr5-42m.jpg|Codename Oraora Leone (DMR-05) dmr5-43m.jpg|Yosakoi, Leader of Spirits (DMR-05) dmr5-55m.jpg|Necrodragon Onbashi Raon (DMR-05) dmr5-62m.jpg|Moel, Ogre Princess (DMR-05) dmr5-67m.jpg|Dontaku Giant (DMR-05) dmr5-75m.jpg|Gachapinchi, Invasion Guardian (DMR-05) dmr5-85m.jpg|Aqua Intern (DMR-05) dmr5-86m.jpg|Brain Storm (DMR-05) dmr5-100m.jpg|Ikki and Kumasan, Ogre Beasts (DMR-05) dmr5-108m.jpg|Nagurikomi Ikuzou (DMR-05) dmr6-6m.jpg|Codefight Alibi Trick (DMR-06) dmr6-14m.jpg|Wedding Gate (DMR-06) dmr6-17m.jpg|Princess Prin, the Curious (DMR-06) dmr6-22m.jpg|Saint Flash, Secret Ore Flow (DMR-06) dmr6-29m.jpg|Moel, Love Sniper (DMR-06) dmr6-40m.jpg|Surfer Charger (DMR-06) dmr6-43m.jpg|Candle Service, Heaven Descent to Goodness (DMR-06) dmr6-55m.jpg|Lifeplan Charger (DMR-06) dmr7-14m.jpg|Toramaru GGG, Armored Oni Beast (DMR-07) dmr7-19m.jpg|Pepper Silva of Betrayal (DMR-07) dmr7-20m.jpg|Funk Clap Rhapsody of Hope (DMR-07) dmr7-33m.jpg|Niyare (DMR-07) dmr7-38m.jpg|Metafiction, Ruler of Fiction (DMR-07) dmr7-42m.jpg|Aqua Teacher (DMR-07) dmr7-51m.jpg|Moel Go, Explosive Oni Princess (DMR-07) dmx12b-63.jpg|Corteo, Spirit Knight (DMX-12) dmx12b-86.jpg|Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian (DMX-12) dmx12b-94.jpg|Falconer, Lightfang Ninja (DMX-12) dmx12b-97.jpg|Energy Stream (DMX-12) dmx12b-100.jpg|Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet (DMX-12) dmx12b-104.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe (DMX-12) dmr8-11m.jpg|Pepper, Golden Fighter (DMR-08) dmr8-21m.jpg|Prin, Reversal Princess (DMR-08) dmr8-31m.jpg|Moel, Love Attack (DMR-08) dmr8-34m.jpg|Silva, Golden Fighter (DMR-08) dmr8-37m.jpg|Kyumanomee, Support Guardian (DMR-08) dmr8-46m.jpg|Doll Finn, Burial Guardian (DMR-08) dmr8-49m.jpg|Onidotsuki, Hammer Rascal (DMR-08) dmr9-15m.jpg|Fleece, Satori's Whirlwind (DMR-09) dmr9-19m.jpg|Ikari, Hustle Commander (DMR-09)‎ dmr9-21m.jpg|Ragnarok, the Clock (DMR-09)‎ dmr9-27m.jpg|Devil Hand (DMR-09) dmr9-37m.jpg|Prin, Domineering Princess (DMR-09) ‎ dmr9-40m.jpg|Pearljam, Faerie Left God (DMR-09) ‎ dmr9-41m.jpg|Massive Attack, Battle Attacking Right God (DMR-09) ‎ dmr9-44m.jpg|Izumo (DMR-09)‎ dmr9-45m.jpg|Nichiren, Izanai's Invitation (DMR-09)‎ dmr9-61m.jpg|Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon (DMR-09) ‎ dmr9-73m.jpg‎|Schreiber, Vizier of Strictness (DMR-09) dmr9-94m.jpg‎|Like a Rolling Storm (DMR-09) dmr9-98m.jpg|Nine, Zero Zero (DMR-09) ‎ dmr9-101m.jpg|Slash All Evil, Secret Outrage (DMR-09) ‎ dmr9-108m.jpg‎|Kerasas, Start Dash (DMR-09) dmr10-6m.jpg|Jesus Mary Chain, True Flashing Right God (DMR-10) dmr10-7m.jpg|Bloody Valentine, Holy Princess Left God (DMR-10) dmr10-9m.jpg|Perfect Lily, Purity Devotee (DMR-10) dmr10-15m.jpg|Dan Crowley, Infinity Shot (DMR-10) dmr10-20m.jpg|God Wall, God Trick (DMR-10) dmr10-23m.jpg|Shizuku, Water Byte (DMR-10) dmr10-25m.jpg|Kooman, Hell Prince (DMR-10) dmr10-27m.jpg|Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash (DMR-10) dmr10-37m.jpg|Alice, Codebreaker (DMR-10) dmr10-50m.jpg|Lalala Life, Faerie Trick (DMR-10) dmr11-6m.jpg|British ROCK, Shentonginus (DMR-11) dmr11-13m.jpg|Katsuking GANG, Victorage Caliber (DMR-11) dmr11-18m.jpg|Faerie Shower (DMR-11) dmr11-20m.jpg|Bhutan POP, Shenton (DMR-11) dmr11-21m.jpg|Wired, Spirit Knight Right God (DMR-11) dmr11-23m.jpg|Love Parade, Light Weapon Left God (DMR-11) dmr11-26m.jpg|Katsudon GO!, Victorage (DMR-11) dmr11-46m.jpg|Flame Suicide Bomb (DMR-11) dmr11-51m.jpg|Inuhakka, Inga's Mamorukami (DMR-11) dmr11-53m.jpg|Testa Rossa, Heartbeat Heat (DMR-11) dmr12-9m.jpg|The Stop, Armageddon (DMR-12) dmr12-14m.jpg|Glenmalt, Explosive Swordsman (DMR-12) dmr12-18m.jpg|Prin, My Graduation (DMR-12) dmr12-21m.jpg|Kigunashion, Pure White Wings (DMR-12) dmr12-26m.jpg|Bhutan Jackson, Thriller Dance (DMR-12) dmr12-28m.jpg|Katsudon DASH, God Eater (DMR-12) dmr12-30m.jpg|Outrage Team Exile (DMR-12) dmr12-39m.jpg|Bat Mask, Aqua Warrior (DMR-12) dmr12-48m.jpg|Goromaru Global, Baribari Friends (DMR-12) dmx24-8.jpg|All Delete (DMX-24) dmx24-13.jpg|DNA Spark (DMX-24) dmx24-17.jpg|Unidentified Objective (DMX-24) dmx24-23.jpg|Rumbling Terahorn (DMX-24) dmx24-24.jpg|Sanctuary of the Mother (DMX-24) dmx24-31.jpg|Kirino Giant (DMX-24) dmx24-32.jpg|King Poisonous Mushroom (DMX-24) dmx24-33.jpg|Kernel, Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental (DMX-24) dmx24-35.jpg|Prometheus, Splash Axe (DMX-24) dmx24-37.jpg|Dark Life (DMX-24) dmx24-39.jpg|Johnny Walker, Exploding Mask (DMX-24) dmx24-40.jpg|Acroite, Start Dash (DMX-24) dmx24-41.jpg|Mypad, Start Dash (DMX-24) dmx24-46.jpg|Topgear, Start Dash (DMX-24) dmx24-54.jpg|Hot Spring Crimson Meow (DMX-24) dm-p42-y10.jpg|Energy Stream (Promotional) dm-p43-y10.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe (Promotional) dm-p44-y10.jpg|Heaven's Gate (Promotional) dm-p16-y11.jpg|Zabi Claw, Dark Warrior (Promotional) dm-p17-y11.jpg|Faerie Life (Promotional) dm-p18-y11.jpg|Emergency Typhoon (Promotional) dm-p19-y11.jpg|Tiger Boy, the Ogre Beast (Promotional) dm-p21-y11.jpg|Straight, Fighting Ogre (Promotional) dm-p24-y12.jpg|Drago Revolver, Gungun Gunman (Promotional) dm-p25-y12.jpg|Dorapon, Little Gunman (Promotional) dm-p26-y12.jpg|Jenny, the Suicide Doll (Promotional) dm-p41-y12.jpg|Aqua Surfer (Promotional) dm-p42-y12.jpg|Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon (Promotional) dm-p90-y12.jpg|Katsudon DASH, God Eater (Promotional) dm-p10-y13.jpg|Codename Balga Ragon (Promotional) dm-p14-y13.jpg|Batoraio, Victory Blastdragon (Promotional) Category:Illustration Gallery